D c03s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 2 Chapter 3 of 75 A Reunion, A Beginning chapter 4 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Only four days later, as Luna sat arguing with Scrivener outside – the male wasn't entirely sure what the subject was or what side of the debate he was even on, but neither of those things had ever stopped him from arguing with Luna in the past – the winged unicorn suddenly went rigid as there was a loud, wet sound, Scrivener feeling a shiver rip through his own body before he stared in shock as Luna grabbed her stomach and declared in a wheeze: "Now I understand why they refer to it as one's water breaking. Scrivener Blooms!" "Hurrying, hurrying!" Scrivener winced as Luna groaned and grabbed at herself, rocking violently before she began to try and climb up to her hooves, and the male shook his head hurriedly. "No, no, I'll get Twilight and Celestia, don't move!" Scrivener turned, scrambling for the back door and shoving through it as he hurried into the kitchen, cursing as the cramps and feelings rollicking through Luna's body were reflected in his own. He had a feeling the next few hours were about to be very awkward... and then he flinched when a particularly painful cramp wrenched through his system, skidding against the floor tiles and smacking loudly into the wall as Celestia and Twilight looked up with surprise before Scrivener shoved himself backwards and looked towards them, saying quickly: "The baby! Baby! Luna... baby!" "Oh! Scrivener Blooms, go and gather up the kits Zecora and I both put together. Twilight Sparkle, get the sterilized sheets out of the linen room. I'll attend to my sister." Celestia ordered immediately, and Scrivener wheezed as he hurried through the living room, Twilight nodded and wincing as she scrambled after him, the ivory winged unicorn leaping to her own hooves, both excited and anxious as she ran outside. She quickly checked over Luna, who had her teeth grit as she clutched her stomach, cursing in frustration and pain, and Celestia winced as she leaned over her before she gently touched her sister's forehead, leaning down and saying quietly: "I'm going to be as gentle as possible moving you, sister. Try not and writhe too much, it will make it more difficult to transport you and you could hurt yourself. Don't start pushing yet... it's not yet time. You need to just ride through this initial stage-" "I shall reach in there and drag the babe out with my own bare hooves if I must!" Luna shouted furiously, and Celestia winced a bit before the winged unicorn ground her teeth loudly together, arching her back and adding in a howl of frustration: "Why is this not as fun as making babies was?" Celestia sighed a little, then her horn glowed, the same aura surrounding Luna as she flailed a bit before she curled up and hugged herself with a groan as another contraction ripped through her body, Celestia replying gently: "It's going to be okay, Luna. Just stay calm, and focus on what this will bring: your child, your son." "You admitted... it will be a colt!" Luna wheezed through half-grit teeth, and Celestia was tempted to swing her younger sibling into the door-frame as she carefully walked backwards into the cottage. She resisted the urge, however, instead tossing a quick glance over the dividing counter and nodding firmly once as she saw that Twilight had cleaned away the blankets and pillows from the bedding and laid down clean sheets and clean, matching blue cushions. Scrivener had also already laid out the medical kit, a bag filled with potions generously provided for them by Zecora, and a set of stirrups to keep Luna's legs elevated and apart during the birthing process. Twilight looked anxious, and Scrivener was sweating as badly as Luna, bouncing worriedly from hoof-to-hoof before Celestia said quickly, glancing towards the two ponies: "Twilight, write a letter to Scarlet Sage, letting her know what's going on... I believe she's at Sweet Apple Acres preparing for the Nightmare Night festivities right now. Scrivener, I need-" "I need him here." Luna whispered after a moment, twitching as she hugged herself... and even as Scrivener twitched as well, he hurried forwards beside her, looking down at her with concern before she held a hoof up as she gritted her teeth, and as Scrivener took it in both of his own front hooves, Celestia visibly softened at the sight. "Feels like... an angry Hellhound is trying to chew his way out of my womb!" "Alright, sister, as long as you avoid more metaphors like that I'll let Scrivener stay beside you. Twilight is enough to help me with the tasks we'll need to stay on top of." Celestia said softly, and Luna nodded with a wheeze as Scrivener smiled warmly over at the ivory equine, who only gave a small smile of her own in return before she became serious again. A little less than an hour later, the front door was thrown open and Scarlet Sage came rushing in, only to skid to a halt in front of a curtain that had been tacked quickly up. She opened her mouth to call out worriedly at the sound of Luna groaning, but then Twilight poked her head through the curtain, looking relieved as she nodded once before her horn glowed, and Scarlet Sage winced as a bright aura surrounded her for a moment, making her body sizzle before the violet mare said quickly: "Sorry, need to keep the room as clean as possible. Come on through, you should be fine now." The Pegasus nodded anxiously as she slipped into the den, glancing towards her mother and father and smiling in relief... then wincing a bit as Luna threw her head back with a volley of curses as Celestia winced, then gave her own relieved look at Scarlet Sage. "Good, Luna's been asking for you... see, Luna? Your daughter's here." "Well, good, have her jump on my stomach and force my son out!" Luna wheezed, and Scarlet Sage winced as the sapphire winged unicorn kicked a bit in the stirrups, leaning back with a long groan of frustration and pain. "How much longer, Celestia? An hour, two? The pain worsens every moment!" Celestia only smiled awkwardly in response, and Luna gave her older sister a horrible look... and ten hours later, around one in the morning, the winged unicorn's labor finally moved into the process of actually giving birth. Surprisingly, Pinkamena had showed up, sitting at the edge of the den and giving the occasional encouragement as she watched the process with fascination... and when Twilight had gone into the kitchen to fetch a few bottles of water, she had found Discombobulation lounging apprehensively against the wall, looking moodily towards the sheets blocking the view of the room beyond as he said mildly: "Ponies are absolutely disgusting creatures." It was two more long, painful hours... but finally, Celestia sighed in relief as Luna let out one last loud yell, sweat spilling down her face, unshed tears in her eyes as she snarled and arched her back, feeling something finally coming free from her body, her form flexing as she rasped hard for air, one of her front hooves tightly grasping into Scrivener's own... and then both mother and father looked slowly up at the sound of a quiet whimpering that filled the air less than a minute later, and they both gazed silently ahead as Celestia stepped forwards and gently slipped a small, blanket-wrapped bundle into Luna's forelimbs. For a moment, Luna and Scrivy could only stare down at the shape as it shivered a little, whimpering a bit again, its eyes closed... and then Luna trembled hard as tears spilled down her cheeks, cutting trails through the sweat over her flushed features as Scarlet Sage and Twilight both leaned in close, and Pinkamena took her own step forwards, Celestia smiling radiantly as she whispered: "Congratulations, sister. Just like you said... it's a beautiful baby boy." "Yes, I... I knew it would be. 'Twas never a question, I... oh, oh Scrivener, look at him... he's so handsome..." Luna whispered, gazing lovingly down at her son, trembling as she hugged him closer against her body, and she smiled warmly, brightly, happily, as she cradled the colt tightly in her forelimbs, whispering: "Oh, Scrivy..." "He is, Luna... he really is..." Scrivener whispered, gazing with amazement down at the child... and then he smiled again as the winged unicorn quietly held the bundle towards him, and he took it reverently in his forelimbs, lifting the baby boy gingerly as he gazed affectionately down at him. "Hello, kiddo..." The stallion laughed after a moment, and then he carefully turned, smiling softly over at Twilight and holding the baby towards her, and Twilight Sparkle blushed deeply, but awkwardly, silently took the newborn, gazing down at him reverently as she whispered: "Oh wow... I... I'm holding him right, right? I mean-" "Oh shush, Twilight, and just... relax and look upon my son." Luna murmured softly, and she smiled faintly as she looked towards Celestia, saying quietly: "I can... never thank thou enough for all the help thou hast given me, big sister. Especially in this regard... in helping bring my baby boy into the world. I... Celestia, thou means the world to me, and-" "And you mean the world to me, too, sister. I wouldn't turn down any mother-to-be in need... but least of all would I turn down my beautiful little sister Luna." Celestia said softly, leaning forwards and gazing lovingly over her sibling and Scrivener as they both looked at her warmly. "Besides, you've done me an honor in letting me act as midwife for you-" "Nay, Twilight Sparkle is the midwife." Luna smiled despite herself, and Celestia laughed quietly after a moment, shaking her head slowly as Scarlet Sage giggled and Twilight looked up with a small smile before glancing towards Pinkamena questioningly, but the half-demon winced as she stayed awkwardly back before Luna's eyes roved over to her, saying softly: "Oh come now, Pinkamena. Gather up thy courage... Twilight, pass the baby to Scarlet Sage while the half-demon prepares herself to hold a baby instead of attempt to eat it." Pinkamena mumbled under her breath as Twilight quietly passed the newborn first to Celestia, who let the child linger in her forelimbs for a moment as she gazed down at it affectionately before she turned and passed it to Scarlet Sage. The Pegasus took him reverently, looking down at her little brother with an awed expression, studying him silently before she looked up at her mother with warm eyes, whispering: "He looks just like Dad..." "Aye, he does. And already I love him as dearly as I love thy father." Luna murmured softly, squeezing Scrivener's hoof gently as she looked affectionately up at Scrivy, and the stallion smiled warmly as he returned the squeeze, both parents looking warmly towards their daughter before Scarlet Sage gingerly passed the newborn back to Luna, who hugged the small, bundled-up shape tight against her body before she gazed kindly over at Pinkamena. "Now, get over here, half-demon. Come and hold my baby." "I... fine. By the way, Bob is hiding in the other room. Make him hold it too." Pinkamena muttered, pointing irritably at the curtain, and there was a hiss from behind it before the dull-pink pony grumbled: "Hey, I ain't going down alone." "Oh, shut up, Pinkamena, it will not kill thee to be gentle." Luna grumbled, as Pinkamena hesitantly made her way past Twilight, and Scrivener leaned down, gently taking the child from Luna to pass carefully to Pinkamena, and the half-demon hesitated for a few long moments before sighing and taking it, looking moodily down even as she carefully, gently cradled it in her forelimbs. She was silent for a few long seconds... then she hurriedly shook her head and mumbled finally, as she studied the baby's quiet features: "He's... okay-looking, I guess. Does have Scrivy's dumb face. Probably gonna have his coat color, too. Anyway, I'm really just here because I want to eat your placenta." Twilight and Scarlet Sage both looked a little horrified at this, and Celestia sighed a bit at this before she glanced over her shoulder when Discombobulation poked his head carefully around the kitchen curtain, asking mildly: "Have things become awkward enough yet that I can make my presence.. oh god, somebody cover Scrivener Blooms!" The Draconequus half-fell backwards, yanking the curtain with him as he crashed to the ground loudly, and Luna flushed a bit, kicking her legs weakly in the stirrups. Celestia winced, glancing immediately towards the baby, but Pinkamena was hugging it close and glaring at the Ginnungagap entity... before she cleared her throat as she realized Celestia was staring at her, hurriedly passing the child back to Scrivener and wiping moodily at herself as she muttered: "Nice kid, but he doesn't look like he'd make for the best meal." Scrivener sighed a little, then he looked down at his son and smiled a bit when he saw the child hadn't been upset at all by the loud noise from Bob, as Discombobulation carefully sat up, keeping the curtains over his head. Then Luna winced a bit, and Scrivener grimaced at the shivers that passed through his own body even as he carefully passed his son back to the winged unicorn, who settled despite the pain wracking her body as Celestia's eyes roved to Luna and she said softly: "That's normal, don't worry. The aftershocks will fade in time as you go through the last stage of the birthing process." "Oh, damned, interminable thing." Luna muttered moodily, and then she winced and twitched a bit before she returned her eyes to the baby in her forelegs, and she softened, whispering: "But... nay. It is all alright, with my child in my arms. The child I have longed for, for so long..." "What are we naming him?" Scrivener asked softly, tilting his head as the others all looked up with interest, even sheet-covered Discombobulation. For a moment, Luna was silent... and then she smiled softly as she turned her cyan irises upwards, meeting Scrivener's chestnut gaze, and for a moment the two studied each other before emotions, images, and memories swirled slowly between them. And bit-by-bit, the countless conversations they'd had on this subject pieced themselves together in their minds into one enormous dialogue: within moments, the conversation was shortened as all the names they'd wanted to avoid or simply made fun of fell away, and then they were joined by the names they had thought possible but weren't particularly thrilled with... and it left them with a list of only a dozen or so names that they both felt were strong possibilities. And of these, only three they both truly adored... and of those three, just one made the perfect fit for this handsome son who looked so much like his father. "Antares. Antares Mīrus, is the name of our child." Luna said softly, looking down at the foal and gently brushing the blankets back... revealing the tip of the unicorn's horn that was already beginning to push up from his head, the winged unicorn smiling radiantly down at her newborn. "And I have faith that one day, he shall grow into a fine, fine stallion, and prove himself a better, more-worthy pony than either of his parents have ever been." Scrivener nodded in agreement, leaning down and kissing Luna's temple quietly, and the ponies gathered forwards as Discombobulation finally pulled the sheets off his body, straightening and wincing as he kept his gaze firmly upwards as he said mildly: "Then let me be the first to say I hope he ends up being just a tad more boring than his parents are, and doesn't live too exciting a life." "Oh, do not be so cruel, Discombobulation!" Luna laughed warmly all the same this, grinning slightly as she looked with entertainment towards the Draconequus. "I said that I am sure my child will be a better pony than his parents... and that means I am sure that no matter what roads his life takes him on, he shall make all the very best of them. But I do hope his life is an exciting one, and not a boring one... even though must agree there would be very little point in proving himself wise and kind in times of peace and placidity, aye?" Discombobulation only smiled wryly, however, tossing the sheets over his head before he said calmly: "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've been disgusted enough for one night by the workings of a pony's body. Goodnight, Scrivener Blooms, Luna Brynhild... and Antares Mīrus." And with that, Discombobulation turned around and strode towards the kitchen... then smacked loudly into the wall next to the archway, falling loudly on his rear as Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed, Luna and Scrivener joining in a moment later before the Draconequus awkwardly stood up, feeling his way quickly into the kitchen beyond before he simply vanished from beneath the sheet, letting it fall and puddle to the floor as Twilight smiled despite herself. And safe against his mother's body, Antares Mīrus fidgeted and yawned, then smiled as his eyes flickered open for a bare moment, looking up at his joyful parents with cyan eyes just like his mother's, before they slid closed as the baby settled down into quiet, comfortable sleep. Category:Transcript Category:Story